


Cheveux

by bluemanjyoume (tbhhczerwony)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, les cheveux de Sora sont beaux, pourquoi j'ai écrit cela?, ses cheveux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/bluemanjyoume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description de la façon dont Sora se peigne ses cheveux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheveux

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, maintenant j'écris en Français aussi, HAHAHAH  
> je suis désolé pur le grammar préalablement, en ce moment je suis au level 1 avec cette langue, au contraire de l'Anglais et le Italien... pour moi c'est un nouveau jeu, j'adore les langues étrangères!  
> Bien, bonne lecture!

Sora est se peigner ses cheveux. Son cheveux sont long et raides, de couleur bleu clair.

Il est se peigne ses cheveux soigneusement, avec un brosse noir. Yuya regarde ses ami avec une expression curieuse, il était au courant que Sora prend soin de toutes ses choses, mais Yuya ne savait pas que Shiunin qu'il avait aussi son soin de ses cheveux.

Maintenant ses cheveux a augmenté très ; lui-même ne croyait pas.

Toujours il demande a lui-même si il voulait à cultiver même pousser ses cheveux un peu ou non. Mais peut-être il est préférable de ne pas exagérer.

Après tout, tôt ou tard, il a se tailler des cheveux un temps quand sera très long.

Sora adore ses cheveux, toujours bien rangé. Il sourit, placement la brosse sur la table de chevet.

«Aujourd’hui, comment toujours, mon cheveux sont si belle!».

**Author's Note:**

> ne demandez pas pourquoi pour cette chose, s'il vous plaît... HAHAHA--


End file.
